Mord'Sith
The Mord-Sith are an elite group of women warriors originating from D'Hara. They were created to defend the master of D'Hara, Lord Rahl, from creatures or people with magic and its not their place to question the Lord Rahl. A Mord-Sith has the unique ability to capture others' magic and use it against them, this added to their elite fighting and toture skills make them the perfect assassin and warrior. Each Mord'sith are taken from their family around the age of 9, she must be "broken" 3 times before she becomes a Mord'sith. The first breaking is a time during which she is tortured to the point of obedience so strong that she would do absolutely anything her master/mistress tells her, without question or hesitation. This part of the training breaks her of her sense of self and personal desires. During the second breaking, she is forced to watch as her teacher slowly and brutally tortures her mother to the point of being broken, and eventually, death. This is to break her of compassion. The third, and arguably the most difficult, breaking is when she is given the instrument of torture and must inflict pain and suffering upon her own father until he breaks as well, and then she must kill him. When she has completed this task, the Lord Rahl instills in her the magical ability to capture others magic and use it against them and the Breath of Life, essentially a resuscitation technique, that is used to revive victims that are dying from training. while In Legend of the Seeker, the tv show based on the sword of truth books, the Breath of Life is magical mist that a Mord-Sith can blow into a dead person's mouth to bring them back to life. This Breath of Life only works if it is given while the corpse is still functional, warm and reasonably whole. Mord'Sith's are identified by their long hair tied back in a single braid and their skin-tight leather outfits. They usually wear brown leather, but when they are training a captive, or suspect trouble, they wear red, because it hides the blood of their victims better. If a Mord-Sith happens to select a mate, she will don white leather, as a symbol to show that she does not need to use the Agiel to draw blood because the man/woman is broken and is her mate. The leather uniform always has a crescent and a star on it, as the symbol of the Mord-Sith. The only weapon they carry is an Agiel, which has the power to inflict unbearable pain or kill with only a touch. An Agiel appears simple. It is a plain red rod, about a foot long, and about as thick as a finger. It also inflicts pain on the Mord-Sith in charge of the torture. Mord-Sith use the same Agiel that was used on them in their training. In addition to her Agiel, a Mord-Sith may wear armored gloves with spikes on the back when training a captive. Category:Female